


Don't worry about them, you are perfect

by Ellie_belle04



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_belle04/pseuds/Ellie_belle04
Summary: Bang yedam, a talented and loved member of the about-to-debut group Treasure, is faced with an unexpected change: he presents as an omega. All would be ok except he is having a hard time with his newfound omegan life. Poor boy just needs a hug~
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Yedam has been here for years. Every trainer, every staff member, and of course every trainee knew who he was. Whether on a personal level or not, he was known. Of course he was thankful that people knew him, that people thought he was good, but the pressure that comes with being the best trainee in the company was almost too much.

He was only 17. 17! Yet, people judged him like he is a grown adult. Looking for faults, looking for scandals, anything that could affect his career before it even starts. Most of them are self-centered Alphas who don't take others feelings into consideration, just trying to get a scoop on anything and everything. 

One thing they have been focussing on lately is his lack of presentation. Most pups present starting at 13 but can go all the way to 18. Yet here he is at 17 without a scent or sub gender. He can't control it! Blame his genetics! And yet, adults and classmates alike seem to look at him differently once they realize he isn't like everyone else.

Hyunsukie and Junkyu try to cheer him up, but the beta and alpha couldn't keep Yedam from his own thoughts. Many know he acts differently when his thoughts are getting the best of him, even the trainers. Maybe thats way the dance teacher notices when he acts strange...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new Treasure group has been training so hard for their uncoming debut. Countless hours of dance practice, vocal training, recording, workouts, and strict diets to be the best they can for the public. 

The pack's scents of exhaustion hang heavily in the practice room as the dance trainer is giving them a needed break. The current alphas- Junkyu, Yoshi, and Jihoon- scents of cherries & vanilla, firewood, and the sea are the heaviest. Many of the members are close to them, taking comfort in their secents, even the youngest 3 who are unpresented.

Being the tactile person he is, Yedam loves to cuddle with the other members, usually uncaring of how sweaty they are. However, he was sat away from them today. Heat was flowing through his limbs, making him pant heavily. Quickly looking around, he realizes the others are not having this same problem, laughing and joking with each other while waiting for the dance trainer to come back.

Is he just over reacting? It must be the tiredness combining with the dance they just finished right?

"Are you okay hyung?"

Looking over, he sees Doyoung with a worried expression. Of course Doyoungie would realise, the beta has always been observant of the others, especially Yedam.

Now everyone was looking at him, with varrying states of concern on their faces.

"I'm fine guys, just hot..." he reasures.

Before they could continue with there worrying, the dance trainer came back, starting practice once again. Yedam quickly finished his water bottle, grateful for the cool liquid that cooled him off slightly, and got into position. 

Dizzy. That was the first thing he realized while beginning to dance to the new coreo. Why was he so dizzy? And hot, did they turn off the air conditioning? Suffocating. It was too much, he had to stop.

At this point the dance instructor sees how one of his favourite students faltered, stopping his movements in the middle of the song.

"Yedam-ah, are you alright?" 

The obvious concern in his voice made the others stop and look over too. The music is shut off as they waited for him to respond.

Wait, what had he said? Was he supposted to answer something? His mind was too foggy. The spinning of the room was getting to be too much. Swaying on his feet, Yedam took a deep breath, like he was getting ready to answer, then promptly fell to the floor.

"Hyung!"  
"Yedam-ah"  
"Damie!"

Everyone rushed to him, when suddenly, a scent, stronger than anything the members had smelt before, wafted through the air. Sweet, almost mouth watering. The smell of strawberries and cream seemed to cover the room. The alphas growled while the others simply tried to breath in as much of the aroma as they could.

"Back! Everyone back away from him!" Came the shout of their instructor as he hurried forward to reach the obviously distressed pup. No, not a pup anymore, a newly presented omega. Lifting him quickly, he makes his way towards the heat and rut rooms down the hallway, leaving the members to register what happened.

"Yedam is an omega?" 

The silence is broken by Jaehyuk. Everyone looked at each other, then broke into conversation all at once.

"I knew it! He's always been cuddly!" Hyunsuk shouts.  
"Mashi, you aren't the only omega anymore!" Junkyu says at the same time.

More exclamations ran through the room as everyone tried to fully wrap thier minds around the presentation that just happened.

"All right!" Hyunsuk shouts, "yes, Damie presented! We have another omega in the pack!"

Everyone yells with happiness. Jeongwoo jumps on Haruto while Junghwan quickly get enveloped in a hug by the older members.

The dance instructor walks back into the room to see the group bunched togther in excitement. With a fatherly smile on his face he says,

"Listen up! Yedam just presented as an omega, so he is going to be in the heat rooms for a few days. Please treat him well when he gets out, god knows omegas need attention after a heat. You are free to go back to the dorms, but make sure you are on time for practice tomorrow! No excusses!"

With that, the members go back to the dorms, or what they like to call "the pack house". Now, they just have to wait before they can welcome their new omega to the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm gonna do a quick rundown of everyone's sub-genders for clarity by age order:
> 
> Hyunsuk- Beta  
> Jihoon- Alpha  
> Yoshinori- Alpha  
> Junkyu- Alpha  
> Mashiho- Omega  
> Jaehyuk- Beta  
> Asahi- Beta  
> Yedam- (newly presented) Omega  
> Doyoung- Beta  
> Jeongwoo- Unpresented  
> Haruto- Unpresented  
> Junghwan- Unpresented 
> 
> Also, kinda basing heats around bad period symptoms...

They all new an omega's first heat had to be spent alone. They knew, yet waiting was killing them. The younger pups were all anxious to get their hyung back while the older members wanted to see how he was doing, yet none of them could yet.

But it has been 5 days. 5 days since Yedam presented and went into heat. Everyone knows that first heats generally take longer, but 5 was almost unheard of. This fact did not help the member's worrying either. 

So, it was understandable that when they got back to the dorm to see Yedam sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blacket, and smelling of sinfully sweet post-heat, they were more than happy.

"Hyung! Your back!" Jeongwoo yelled while Doyoung practically launched across the room to hug his favourite older brother. The alpha's were close to follow, wanting to be close enough to fully scent their newly presented omegan member.

The couch quickly turned into a dogpile of the members, all looking to be close to Yedam. Finally, Asahi (ever the voice of reason), called out "Don't overwelm him. We just got him back."

Soon enough, everyone settled down, finding a spot on the couch or floor that was close to Yedam. Looking around, Yedam could tell they were all anxious to hear how he is. So, he started "I missed you all. I didn't mean to faint and I'm sorry if it scared you! I'm ok now I promise."

A few of the members seemed relieved to hear his reasurrences, but he could tell his fellow omega didnt buy it.

"Hyung," Mashiho said slowly, "Are you sure you are alright. I know how painful heats are, and spending almost a whole week in heat seems to be really awful. The longest my heat has ever been was 3 days when I presented. I remember thinking I was gonna die..."

Concerned glances were sent towards Yedam, yet he kept quiet. The silence was enough to convince the older members that something wasn't right. Being the unofficial leader, Hyunsuk immediately turned towards the younger ones and said "Hey, could you give hyungs some space and go relax or watch a movie for a bit. This is somwthing we need to talk about alone."

Multiple groans and objections were heard but there was no denying their oldest hyungs statement, especially when met with the warning growl from the two oldest alphas. However, Doyoung still stayed and pleaded with Yedam.

"Please hyung? I'm not a pup anymore! I really want to know if you are ok. Please let me stay!" Yedam looked down to where Doyoung was sitting between his legs, puppy dog eyes and all, and couldn't deny his dongsang, even if he didn't want him to hear all the details.

Finally, with everything settled, Mashi started "Can you tell us whats wrong Damie? I know that something must be."

Turning to the smallest, Yedam began, "Is it supposed to be as bad as mine? Are yours really painful too?"

"No, I do feel some pain and discomfort during my heats but thats to be expected. But, everyone's heat is different. Can you describe yours?"

"I don't remember how I got to the heat room, but I do remember waking up and feeling like I was being stabbed. Everything was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up every few minutes...and I was so hot it felt like I was burning from the inside...."

Hyunsuk, who was beyond worried by his words, asks "Don't they have a nurse check on people in ruts and heats and bring them food and stuff?"

"No," Junkyu answers, "not here atleast. The room has a fridge with a ton of water and food. The also have an attached bathroom with towels. No one come in or out until the emergency or the call button is pushed."

"I could barely make it to the fridge....just grabbed some packet of food and went into the shower and turned it on cold. I didn't know what else to do." Yedam says slowly, eyes unfocussed as he recalls his actions.

"Wait," Mashiho says, "You didn't use any toys to help get you through it? When I had my heat last month, there was a box with some at the end of the bed."

Yedam looks at him again and states "I barely had enough energy to make it into the shower. I thought I was dying, I could barely move once I got in...is this normal? Am I defective or something?"

"No Yedam-ah, you just seem to have bad heat symptoms. We will ask manager to see if you can go to a clinic for omegas to see if they can prescribe you something for it. We can ask for a nurse to check you too if you want. You will be ok" Jihoon says quickly.

The other member quickly responded with affirmatives for the idea. Looking around once more, Yedam could tell how much they all cared about him and his health. Tears welled up in his eyes, stupid post-heat emotions! 

"Don't cry hyung, we will be there with you if you want us to. Now why don't we go to bed, you seem exhaused" Doyoung says kindly, reaching out to help him to his feet. With the others, they half-walked half-carried him into the bedroom where the pups were curled up and depositted him in the middle. Hopefully everything would be better after a good nights sleep. As long as his pack is with him, it will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I am not an experienced writer, I just really enjoy the Treasure members and wanted to write something to get out my excitement for their debut!


End file.
